


Reward for Good Behavior

by Laylah



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashed Characters, Consent Rendered Meaningless, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master laughs in delight. "Yes, pet. I made him to be a match for you. A new toy pretty enough that I could enjoy the sight of you together." He runs his fingers through Kau's hair, pulls just enough to make Kau shiver, then lets go and smooths it down again. "I want you to try him out. Show me what you think of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).



Kau has been waiting in his kennel all evening. Master had business tonight, and he didn't want Kau around for it. "You're a distraction, pet," he said when he put Kau in the kennel, "and it would be such an awkward moment if my guest decided he preferred you over any of my other projects. I don't want to share you with just anyone."

Thinking about that still makes Kau feel warm. He can remember the softness of Master's glove against his cheek, the gentleness of Master's voice when he explained those things. He can wait and be a good dog. Master takes good care of him.

His head comes up when he hears the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside. He recognizes Master's stride, but there are other steps, too, shuffling, less confident. Kau sits up straight, straining to catch more details from the sound.

The door opens. "This way, pet," Master says. "Now down."

The shuffling footsteps stop and the strange pet obeys. Kau can hear the clink of chains and the popping of stiff joints as the pet sinks to all fours. He inhales deeply to try to catch the pet's scent: blood, steel, musk, something sharp and needy that makes Kau's skin prickle.

Master unlatches the door to Kau's kennel. Kau waits patiently, ready for the order; when Master says, "Out, Kau," he moves immediately. He crawls out of his kennel and stops, waiting for more instructions. The strange pet makes a soft noise.

"Yes," Master says. "Stay." He pets Kau's hair. "You remember Akira, don't you, Kau?"

Kau nods. He remembers the Igra competitor who caught Master's attention, the bristling energy, the leashed anger. He sniffs the air again. The strange pet does smell a little like Akira—but surely....

"He's much more pleasing like this," Master says. "So much more obedient. Aren't you?"

That question wasn't for Kau, so he holds still. The new pet—the new pet who _is_ Akira—whines needily. Kau huffs a breath at the sound.

"You're right," Master says, as if he can understand exactly what Kau meant by that breath. "Your silence is endearing, but I wanted to try something different with your mate."

Kau raises his head. His mate?

Master laughs in delight. "Yes, pet. I made him to be a match for you. A new toy pretty enough that I could enjoy the sight of you together." He runs his fingers through Kau's hair, pulls just enough to make Kau shiver, then lets go and smooths it down again. "I want you to try him out. Show me what you think of him. If the two of you play nicely together, then I'll keep you as a pair. If not...." He sighs. "I suppose I'll have to keep trying to build a true masterpiece."

Kau's entire body prickles with anticipation. Master has never asked so much of him, never asked him to make such a decision. He has always simply done what Master asked of him, and enjoyed the way he was rewarded for that. He can't remember the time before Master remade him.

He will not fail Master now. He will do what Master wants, even if he doesn't truly understand how. He crawls toward Akira's scent, comes close enough to nuzzle. Akira whimpers when Kau rubs up against his shoulder to explore. The sound helps Kau find his throat—wrapped in a soft, raw-edged leather collar—and from there he licks his way upward, traces the line of Akira's jaw, finds his mouth. He thinks perhaps he should kiss Akira now. He tries it.

"Beautiful," Master says softly. Akira shivers, and Kau thinks, yes, he understands too. He knows how good it feels to make Master happy.

Kau pushes his tongue into Akira's mouth, the way that Master kisses him. He can taste something sharp and chemical in Akira's spit. Does Akira still need to have drugs to help him learn his place? Kau probes deeper.

He can't find Akira's tongue. There's nothing there, filling the space in Akira's mouth. He licks the floor of Akira's mouth, and Akira whimpers, clinging to his arms.

"You see now, the technique I've tried with him," Master says. "A good pet should never waste his master's time with boring prattle, but moans can be a music all their own."

Kau pulls back, nipping Akira's lower lip. Akira whines and leans toward him. Has Master not taught him yet how to be patient? Kau places one bound hand against Akira's chest and pushes him down onto his back, slowly but without hesitation. Akira doesn't fight it, and the musk of his scent blossoms as Kau leans over him. Kau feels his mouth water and his cock stir in response to the smell of Akira's willingness.

He leans down to explore, to learn the shapes and textures of Master's handiwork. Akira's skin is bare, not wrapped in leather the way Kau is; there are raised lines of scar tissue following elegant patterns along the length of his body. No piercings, though—will Master add those later? Put heavy rings in Akira's nipples and cock to better lead him around, to restrain him more prettily?

Kau bites one of Akira's nipples and Akira moans for him, shivering. It's nothing like earning Master's praise, but it makes Kau's nape prickle and his cock throb the same way. He bites harder, scrapes his teeth along Akira's skin, and Akira squirms under him. He licks his way down Akira's body, finding his cock and balls: shaved bare, just barely prickling under his tongue, the skin still sharp-scented with heat and need. He tastes the head of Akira's cock and Akira whines in desperation.

Kau huffs in amusement. He's barely done anything! Master must have just finished making Akira, and not started to train him yet. It would take much longer to make Kau needy enough to beg without being prompted.

Master breathes in sharply when Kau pushes Akira's legs further apart and suckles at his balls. It's a good reminder that Master is watching, is there enjoying this as much as Kau is. Kau lets his teeth scrape Akira's skin there, where he's so very delicate, and he feels Akria's thighs tremble. He drags his tongue further down, licking and probing at Akira's asshole.

"Is that what you want, Kau?" Master asks softly. "You want to mount him?"

Kau snorts through his nose, rocking his hips. Yes, he wants that. He wants to know what that's like, so very much. Akira whimpers.

"My pretty puppies," Master says. Cloth shifts as he moves, and Kau can smell his sweat, his cologne. "Let me see your cock, Kau. Let me oil you up for him."

Kau sits back on his haunches, displaying himself, trying to hold still and not thrust impatiently. Master has trained him well. He knows how to behave. It's so hard, though, when Master strokes oil over the shaft of his cock. Kau tenses up all his muscles to make himself not move. Master's hand on him is the best thing.

"Roll over, Akira," Master says. "Offer up that pretty hole."

Akira moves, and Kau listens to the shift of his skin, breathes in the fear-want richness of his scent. Wanting this much hurts.

Master leans close enough that his lips brush Kau's ear. "I've yet to fill his ass, you know," he murmurs. "I've been teasing him, promising him it would happen, but I haven't done it yet. That's a gift just for you."

Kau rubs his face against Master's shoulder, smiling, showing off his thanks, until Master laughs and pushes him away. "Don't keep me waiting too long, sweet puppy."

He wouldn't want that. Kau turns his attention back to Akira now, to the body crouching in front of him. He explores carefully: Akira's knees drawn up under him, his head down, his ass in the air. Kau bites his flank once, teasing, and then settles over top of him.

His cock slips when he tries to push in, sliding in the crack of Akira's ass. Kau hisses through his teeth and Akira whines, sounding just as frustrated. Again, and it still won't work. Kau bites the back of Akira's shoulder.

He has to hold himself steady to keep from slipping, to keep from going _past_ instead of _in_. But then, oh, oh, all the effort is so worth it. His cock sinks slowly into the heat and the tightness of Akira's ass and he pants for breath, teeth bared just because the sensation is so much at once. He wants to hold still there and savor the feeling of being _in_ Akira, and at the same time he wants to move, wants to rut against him hard and fast. He rubs his face against Akira's back, trying to control himself.

Akira moans in answer, muscles flexing, ass clenching around Kau's cock. Kau bites again, more just a scrape of his teeth along skin than anything. He pushes with his hips and feels the way that makes his cock shift inside Akira's soft heat. Akira whines again and rocks back toward him.

Kau thrusts again, a little harder this time, and the friction around his cock is so good he can barely stand it. He pulls halfway out so he can push all the way back in, Akira's hips rising to meet him, and then oh, he can't hold back at all anymore. He pulls back and slams in again, again, fucking Akira fast and hard. His skin feels hot all over and his cock feels wonderful, stiff and thrumming with pleasure at every stroke. Master is speaking to them, the soft hungry tone that means he's pleased, and Kau can't even make out the words over his own desperate breathing and Akira's moans.

Need rises and sparks and hums down his spine, his balls heavy and tight, and Kau feels himself getting close, getting there, oh—he buries his cock as deep in Akira's ass as he can and rocks there, cock pulsing, his head full of bright blossoming colors as he comes.

He collapses on Akira's back, nuzzling weakly, licking Akira's sweat. Akira trembles under him, whining, squirming back onto his cock.

Master laughs. "Are you a happy puppy, Kau?" he asks. When Kau nods, Master adds, "Did he do well enough that he should come too?"

Kau nods. Of course. He'd gotten so distracted by how good he felt, he'd almost forgotten to think about that.

He pulls out, tugging at Akira's hip and pushing him until he rolls over. The scent of him is even better now, raw musky hunger and the salt of Kau's come. Kau settles himself between Akira's spread thighs, leaning down.

When he drags his tongue up the length of Akira's cock, Akira whines like it hurts him. Kau doesn't try to draw it out, doesn't nip or lick or tease the way he does when Master wants him to go slowly. Instead he just wets his lips and takes Akira into his mouth, working his way down with shallow thrusts until he has the head of Akira's cock buried in his throat.

He rocks there, letting the flutter of his throat milk Akira's cock, feeling how Akira's hands skitter over his shoulders in desperation. He cups Akira's balls and squeezes—gently, so gently—and Akira sobs, spine arching, thrusting as deep as he can go and pouring his come down Kau's throat.

Kau eases off him and sits up, listening to Akira's ragged, loud breathing. He pets Akira's thigh and smiles, sighing contentedly.

"So lovely," Master says. He sounds so pleased with them. "Kau, do you want to keep him? Shall he be your mate?"

Kau nods. He turns toward Master and bows to say thank you. This is a wonderful gift: to think he could fuck Akira's ass like that again, or try out Akira's mouth and see how that feels....

"Then both of you should come over here and thank me for providing for you," Master says. His belt jingles as he unbuckles it, and Kau feels Akira struggling to get up next to him. They crawl across the room in tandem, toward Master's waiting cock.

They're lucky, Kau thinks. Master is so good to them.


End file.
